yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/19
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالُوا طَائِرُكُمْ مَعَكُمْ أَئِن ذُكِّرْتُم بَلْ أَنتُمْ قَوْمٌ مُّسْرِفُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kalu tairuküm meaküm ein zükkirtüm bel entüm kavmüm müsrifun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-galû: dediler 2- tairuküm: uğursuzluğunuz 3-meaküm: kendinizdendir 4- e in zükkirtüm: (size)nasihat edildiğinde (böyle mi yapacaksınız) 5-bel: doğrusu 6-entüm: siz 7-gavmün:bir topluluksunuz 8-müsrifûn: aşırı giden bir topluluksunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar da, uğursuzluğunuz demişlerdi, kendinizden; öğüt verilirse de mi yapacaksınız bunu? Hayır, siz, haddi aşmış bir topluluksunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali Dediler ki: "Uğursuzluğunuz, sizinledir. Size öğüt verildi diye mi (uğursuzluğa uğradınız)? Hayır, siz ölçüyü taşıran bir kavimsiniz." Ahmet Varol Meali .(Elçiler) dediler ki: "Sizin uğursuzluğunuz kendinizdendir. Size öğüt verildi diye mi (uğursuzluğa uğradınız)? Doğrusu siz çok ileri giden bir topluluksunuz". Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Elçiler de, “Uğursuzluğunuz kendinizdendir. Size öğüt verildiği için mi (uğursuzluğa uğruyorsunuz?). Hayır, siz aşırı giden bir kavimsiniz” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Elçiler şöyle cevap verdi: Sizin uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraberdir. Size nasihat ediliyorsa bu uğursuzluk mudur? Bilakis, siz aşırı giden bir milletsiniz. Edip Yüksel Meali 19. Dediler ki, "Uğursuzluğunuz sizden kaynaklanmaktadır. Size uyarıda bulunulduğu için mi? Siz gerçekten sınırı aşan bir topluluksunuz." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Elçiler: «Sizin uğursuzluk kuşunuz beraberinizdedir. Size öğüt verilse de öyle mi? Doğrusu siz israfı adet etmiş bir topluluksunuz.» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Dediler: sizin şum kuşunuz beraberinizde, ya... nasıhat edilirseniz öyle mi? Doğrusu siz israfı âdet etmiş bir kavmsınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen (Elçiler de) Dediler ki: «Sizin şeametiniz sizinle beraberdir. Siz öğüt verildiğiniz halde de mi öyle şeamette bulunuyorsunuz? Hayır. Siz müsrifler olan bir kavimsiniz.» Muhammed Esed (Elçiler) şöyle cevap verdiler: "Kaderiniz, iyi de kötü de olsa, sizinle birlikte (olacak)tır! (Hakikati) can kulağıyla dinlemeniz isteniyorsa (bu sizce kötü bir şey mi?) Hayır, fakat siz kendinize yazık etmiş bir toplumsunuz!" Suat Yıldırım Resuller cevap verdiler:"Uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraber, çünkü siz imânsızsınız, irşâd edildiniz diye mi böyle söylüyorsunuz?Haddi aşan toplumun tekisiniz siz!" Süleyman Ateş Meali (Elçiler) Dediler ki: "Uğursuzluğunuz sizin kendinizdedir. Size öğüt verildiği için mi (uğursuzluğa uğruyorsunuz)? Hayır siz aşırı giden bir kavimsiniz." Şaban Piriş Meali -Uğursuzluğunuz kendinizdendir. Sizi uyardık diye mi? Hayır, siz aşırı giden bir toplumsunuz, dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Elçiler dediler ki: "Sizin uğursuzluğunuz kendinizdendir. Yoksa size öğüt verilmesini mi uğursuzluk sayıyorsunuz? Aslında siz haddini aşmış bir toplumsunuz." Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Dediler: "Uğursuzluk kuşunuz sizinle beraberdir. Size öğüt verildi diye mi bütün bunlar? Hayır, siz savurganlığa, aşırılığa sapmış bir topluluksunuz." Yusuf Ali (English) They said: Your evil omens are with yourselves: (deem ye this an evil omen). If ye are a people transgressing all bounds M. Pickthall (English) They said: Your evil augury be with you! Is it because ye are reminded (of the truth)? Nay, but ye are froward folk? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 15-19 birarada Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Elçiler şöyle cevap verdiler: "Kaderiniz, iyi de kötü de olsa, sizinle birlikte olacaktır! (13) Hakikati can kulağıyla dinlemeniz isteniyorsa sizce kötü bir şey mi? Hayır, fakat siz kendinize yazık etmiş bir toplumsunuz!" (14) 13 - Karş. 17:13 -"Her insanın kaderini (tâir) kendi boynuna doladık" -ve ilgili not 17. 14 - Müsrifûn (tekili müsrif) kelimesinin bu şekilde yazık etmiş ..." çevrilmesi konusunda bkz. 10:12'nin son cümlesi ile ilgili not 21. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 19. -Elçiler de- dediler ki: Sizin uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraberdir. Siz öğüt verildiğiniz halde de mi?. Bunu uğursuzluk sayıyorsunuz?. Hayır.. Siz aşırı giden bir kavimsiniz. 19. 0 mübarek elçiler de (Dediler ki: Sizin uğursuzluğunuz sizinle beraberdir) sizin başınıza gelen ve gelecek belâlar, felâketler, sizin için amellerinizin birer neticesidir, sizin şirk ve küfrünüzün birer cezasıdır. (Siz öğüt verildiğiniz halde de mi) uhrevî azaptan kurtulmanız için hafifletilerek hakkınızda hayırlı ihtar yapıldığından dolayı da mı öyle uğursuz sayıyorsunuz, bize karşı düşmanca bir vaziyet alıyorsunuz?. Bizi tehdide cür'et gösteriyorsunuz?. Bu ne kadar cehalet, ne kadar nankörlük!. (Hayır.. Siz aşırı giden bir kavimsiniz) Sizin âdetiniz, israftır, isyandır, haddi tecavüzdür. Ondan dolayıdır ki, kendilerine karşı şükür borçlu olmanız icabeden kimselere karşı düşmanlık gösteriyorsunuz. Onların selâmet ve saadetinize vesile olacak ihtarlarını birer felâket sebebi sanarak onları uğursuz sayıyorsunuz. Bu ne kadar aksiliktir?. "Alusî merhum tefsirinde diyor ki: Böyle uğursuz sayma, cahillerin adetidir. Onlar kendi şehvetlerine -nefsani arzularına- uygun olan şeyleri uğurlu sayarlar, isterse, o şeyler bütün kötülüklere yol açmış olsun. Kendi şehvetlerine uygun görmedikleri şeyleri de uğursuz sayarlar. İsterse, o şeyler her hayrı gerektirmiş olsun.